Most users of personal computers are at least somewhat familiar with the hard drive on which their data is stored. In a typical configuration, the computer includes a single hard drive, on which data is magnetically stored. When a user needs more hard drive space on which to store their data, they typically either buy a larger capacity hard drive and swap out their smaller hard drive, or they add a second hard drive to their computer. Similarly, if a user needs faster access to their stored data, they will typically purchase a faster hard drive, such as one with a higher rotational spindle speed or a faster interface.
However, there are many applications that demand more from a data storage system than can be provided by the simplistic solutions offered above. For example, some applications benefit from data retrieval and storage speeds that far exceed the ability to achieve such with a faster rotational speed or a more efficient interface on a single drive. Further, issues such as retaining data in the event of a hard drive crash are also not easily resolved with separately functioning hard drives.
One solution to these issues has been the creation of a standard for redundant arrays of independent/inexpensive disks (RAID). RAIDs use two or more hard drives as a logically combined unit to achieve one or more desired purposes. For example, by writing and then reading data in stripes on two different drives, faster data throughput can be achieved than would be possible with a single drive. In addition, by mirroring data on more than one drive in the RAID, data can be recovered in the event that less than all of the drives fail.
However, RAID does not offer a good solution for data privacy, in the event that something less than all of the drives are stolen or otherwise accessible to an unauthorized party.
What is needed, therefore, is a system that overcomes problems such as those described above, at least in part.